paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Pups 666
It is two in the morning, and like any other insomniac, I can't sleep. I have somewhere to go in the morning (Exactly where I am going is none of your business!) So, on nights where it's impossible for me to go to sleep, I usually spend my time watching television online, mostly kid shows, like Barney & Friends or Dragon Tales, or Nick Jr. shows, like Max and Ruby, PAW Patrol, or Blaze and the Monster Machines. Don't make fun of me for watching kiddie shows, I am one in tact with my inner child! Anyway, I am a huge fan of PAW Patrol. It's one of the shows on Nick Jr. I can watch without wanting to gouge my eyes out. Out of the pups, Rubble is my favorite. He doesn't get much love, like the rest of the pups do. Anyway, back to my story. Since, I couldn't sleep, I thought it was a good idea to go online and watch some PAW Patrol episodes. (I have them all downloaded onto my PC, via torrent.) But, before I do that, I decided to look up some PAW Patrol images to help with the PAW Patrol wiki. So going to Google, I entered "PAW Patrol images" into the search box, and pressed enter. Some of the images seen were images from the show itself, but a couple caught my eye. One of which made me want to close my computer! The image depicted of Marshall sitting next to Chase, whose head was decapitated and placed on a wooden stick. The whole background was blood red, and on the bottom of the image, read, "Chase Had Been a Bad Pup" in black/red letters. I wanted to close out, but somehow, it attracted me to click to the site. So, there I was: the horrific page. The title of the site: Pups 666. Who created the website? Nobody knows. I clicked on more images. One looked like Skye was being cut open, her insides jutting out, (that had the words: "Wanna see Skye's insides") another was Zuma, getting his eyes gouged out by Rocky's pup pack (that had the words "Got Your Eyes"), and Rubble being decapitated by two unknown males(that didn't have any words). The final pic was the PAW Patrol pups, Everest included, all lined up, sitting in front of a motionless Ryder, with the words, "Oops, he's dead" written on the bottom. The next night, more images were uploaded to Pups 666. The most gruesome one, was Everest, having her heart pulled out, which made me want to vomit, because 1) Everest is cute and 2) I'm queasy when it comes to images like this! Boy, am I going to have nightmares tonight. If this was someone's idea of a joke, it's not funny! IT'S GRUESOME. So, I decided to save the images to my hard drive, just in case someone asks about it and don't believe me. The website's still out there if you want to find the gruesome images, but prepare to be scarred for life. I can never look at PAW Patrol the same way again. Curse my curiosity Pups 666... Look... If You Dare. Category:Stories Category:Creepy Category:Templates